White Day: A Confession
by animegirl115
Summary: Inspired by Hiro Mashima's twitter post regarding White Day! Gray couldn't find a gift for Juvia. Worse yet, he didn't know whether or not he should confront her now or later. Will Gray finally get the guts to admit his feelings? One-shot, Gruvia, hinted Nalu, Gale, Jerza (This is my first one-shot! Please enjoy and review!)


Hi guys! This is my very first one-shot and my very first Gruvia-related fanfiction! So please enjoy, and I hope you guys like it! I was inspired by Hiro Mashima's tweet regarding White Day :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, nor do the characters. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.

It was March 14. Gray, oblivious to the meaning of this day, walked around the town of Magnolia confused and somewhat ashamed. Guys. Everywhere. Giving their woman gifts in return for the chocolates they had received for Valentine's Day. And Gray felt even more ashamed. It was White Day. A flashback of a certain blue-haired beauty handing him some nice homemade chocolates (which he found to be extremely delicious and thoughtful of her) on Valentine's Day. He cursed to himself, and wondered what he could give to her in return. So he found himself in front of Lucy's apartment. He sighed and knocked on her door. He heard a crashing sound and some yelling before she got to the door.

"Hey! Eh? Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy looked at him quizzically and he glanced inside to see Natsu and Happy searching through her drawers, and on the table lay a terribly wrapped pink box with a paper ribbon plastered on top. Great. Even Natsu remembered to give Lucy something.

"I was just wondering if you had any ideas for a decent White Day gift..." Gray looked to the side and scratched the back of his head. He could hear Lucy snicker and he blushed being aware of her thought process.

"Lemme guess...you forgot to get Juvia a gift huh?" Lucy continued to snicker to herself.

"LUCY! Who's at the door?"

"It's no one Natsu. Go back to...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy stormed towards Natsu and strangled his lacy underwear clad head, while Happy giggled wearing a bra for his hat.

"SHEEEE LLLLLIIIIKEEES HIIIIM!"

Gray sighed and decided to leave seeing as how they were distracted and in their own world. He continued to walk down the streets and passed by many stores, but couldn't find one gift good enough for Juvia. Thankfully it was still morning so he had some time.

"Can't find a gift for your woman?" Gray turned around and found himself face to face with Loke.

"Oh it's you."

"Don't avoid the topic Gray."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then why are you still sulking around?"

"..."

"Geez you're picky. Realistically Juvia would be happy if you gave her a jar of dirt. So why are you passing up every gift that you see?" Loke glared at him through his sunglasses and crossed his arms. Gray nervously looked at him and slumped over.

"None of these gifts are good enough. That's why."

"I bet you'd like to get he some white linger-" WHACK! Gray slugged Loke in the head. He blushed madly at the comment.

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't really want to think of her like that right now."

"Right now? Assuming as in...in the future you'll think of her that way?" Loke gave him a smirk and chuckled at Gray's embarrassment.

"Shut up."

"Why? Because you haven't had enough guts to properly ask her out? I mean if you asked her out months ago, you guys would be PRETTY far right now." Loke winked and then smirked. Gray again blushed deeply. He scowled and pushed Loke out of the way.

"At least I'm putting forth the effort to get her something...it's just WHAT." Gray flailed his arms in frustration.

"Give her something meaningful then. Like an item that reminds her of you." Loke gave him a smile. Gray sighed and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...okay then," Gray walked out of the store and wandered back to his apartment.

*Juvia's Side*

Juvia sat at her usual bench in Fairy Tail. She looked around the guild and saw many gifts given that day. Erza happily walked into the guild with a blue box wrapped with red ribbons. Lucy came in with a crumpled pink box with yellow ribbons. And then she witnessed Gajeel giving Levy a black box with orange ribbons. Juvia sighed and watched as various Fairy Tail women received their White Day gifts and she groaned. She did her best not to be jealous, but it was hard to. Gray-sama was no where in sight. Where is he?

"What's wrong Juvia?" Mirajane came over.

"Gray-sama isn't here. Juvia is a sad without Gray-sama!" Juvia started to weep and the guild erupted into a frenzy begging her to stop crying.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GRAY?!" Macao yelled out in the raging river of Juvia's tears.

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD WHEN HE GETS HERE!" Natsu roared while spinning in circles in a whirlpool.

"WE'LL DROWN BEFORE THAT." Wakaba commented while holding on to a pole.

In a split second the tears vanished and the guild look normal again. Everyone looked up confused and saw Gray in the doorway. He stood there wearing a black leather jacket, a navy shirt, and light brown khaki pants. Juvia jumped at the sight of him and dashed towards him. Before Gray knew it, Juvia had latched onto his arm and she beamed with happiness. He had a semi-annoyed look on his face, but it slowly dissipated to an awkward smile. He nervously glanced at her attire. She did not have her hat on today. No, her hair flowed freely down her bare shoulders. She wore a dark blue sundress. It hugged her waste and it showed off her natural curves. The straps had short ruffled sleeves that gave her a fresh look. The dress covered most of her cleavage, but still left an ample amount visible to Gray's eyes and the length went right above her knees. He gulped as she squeezed his arm into her chest.

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much!" Juvia gave him a huge smile and he couldn't help but feel his knees buckle.

"You saw me yesterday..." Gray awkwardly replied.

"But even a few hours without Gray-sama makes me sad!" Again. She beamed at him and everyone in the guild had eyes on the odd couple. Gray noticed and grabbed her arm. He dragged her out of the guild and brought her elsewhere. He found himself in the park.

"Uh...Juvia?" Gray turned to her and saw her gazing at the tree. She was blushing and he found his cheeks getting warm just looking at her.

"Erm...Gray-sama your clothes..." Juvia blushed and stared at his bare chest.

"DAMMIT!" Gray cursed and searched for his blue shirt and jacket. After an awkward five minutes of searching, he came up to her fully clothed. He was blushing even harder than before and he carried an annoyed look on his face. Even still Juvia kept that awfully adorable smile on her face.

Gray took a moment to enjoy Juvia's smile and found himself staring at her. She silently waited for him to say something. But it was just awkward silence. Juvia stared back at him and found herself lost in his deep blue eyes. She tried her best to not fantasize about him, but she couldn't help but swoon at the fact that he dragged her here to be alone. She kept her composure, but her mind was a whirlpool of imaginations. Gray holding hands with her. Gray hugging her. Gray kissing her. Gray stroking her arms. Gray passionately clutching her hair and kissing her neck and...

"Thank you." She broke her train of thought and looked at him. He was holding a cerulean wrapped box with a white ribbon. It was rectangle shaped, and quite long. Juvia was dumbfounded.

"Ah...! G-Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed. Again. But it was an incredibly cute blush. Gray blushed and bashfully looked at her. Juvia looked like she was about to explode. She slowly grabbed the box and he looked sideways to avoid embarrassment. But he kept one eye on her to watch her unwrap the box. She slowly untied the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the box. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace. This necklace was an almost exact replica of Gray's, but instead of the silver material, the cross was made out of crystalline ice. And instead of the bulky chain, it was a thin silver wheat necklace chain. Juvia stared at the item in her hands and admired its beauty. Her cheeks flushed and her lips trembled.

"Ah...if you don't like it - I mean I can make anoth-!" Gray toppled over as Juvia pounced onto him. She hugged him as he sat on the ground, shocked with her actions.

"Juvia thinks its beautiful! Thank you, Gray-sama!" Juvia let go of him and sat up. She scooted to his side and looked to the sky. It was getting dark and Gray couldn't help but stare at her. He straightened out his position and sat criss cross beside her. They were on a small hill, so they had a decent view of the sky. His eyes went to her hands where she clutched the box and necklace. He silently took the necklace and placed it around her neck. He then slowly pulled her hair out. They found themselves face-to-face, looking into each others eyes.

"Juvia...I -" he stuttered and felt his pulse race. Juvia had placed a finger on his lips.

"I know." Was all her simple reply. She smiled joyfully at him and placed her forehead upon his.

"Gray-sama can take his time. Juvia understands. We have an unspoken bond, remember?" Gray chuckled at this and placed his right hand on her cheek.

"I'll never forget." He placed a peck on her forehead and backed away from her. He smiled at her and gave her an affectionate gaze. She returned the look and grabbed his hand. After a couple of minutes of some intense eye sex (let's be real, there was a lot in 322), they both stood up, hands still intertwined, and walked together out of the park. The gift box was long forgotten, but the necklace adorned her neck and Gray admired his own handy work.

"Would Gray-sama like to join Juvia for dinner?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah sure. I know a good place!" Gray grabbed her hand and took her to a small restaurant. They sat outside on the patio. The waitress took their orders (and Juvia glared at the woman quite distastefully), and they both ordered - you guessed it - caramade franks!

"Juvia...can we talk?" Gray awkwardly glanced at her while sipping his slushie. Juvia looked up from her steaming tea, and nodded vigorously.

"Juvia will listen to anything Gray-sama says!" She pumped her arms into the air joyfully.

Well here he goes.

"Juvia...I - I don't know how to phrase this. Erm..."

"I can wa-"

"I don't want you to wait." Gray sternly looked at her and she gave him a worried look. Juvia understood that Gray wasn't really a man with much expression, and she wanted him to take his time, no matter how long it took for him to admit that he had feelings for her. She was okay with waiting. She's waited this entire time hasn't she?

"Juvia only wants Gray-sama to be happy. You don't have to rush into anything you aren't ready for."

"You don't get it. You want me to be happy right?" Gray questioned her and she felt flustered.

"Of course I want you to be happ-"

"I want you to be happy too." Gray kept a serious tone and stared at her. Juvia felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Juvia...doesn't quite understand." Gray chuckled at her.

"You're so selfless. Reckless. Ridiculous. But at the end of the day, you're always there. What I mean is that, I can't be happy if you aren't happy." Gray tried his best to keep his composure, but he could feel himself slipping. The oncoming blush was coming and he could feel it.

"Here you go. Two caramade franks for the lovely couple." An old raspy waitress placed down their plates. Juvia looked down into her lap and avoided Gray's eyes.

"Thanks. What happened to the other waitress?" Gray curiously asked.

"She said something about some devil woman..." the old lady walked off waving him off.

"Juvia."

"Hnnh."

"Juvia. You should probably eat before it gets cold." Gray leaned over the table and poked Juvia's head. She jerked her head up and came face to face with Gray. Her face was flushed and her lips were held slightly ajar and her eyes had a somber look.

"What is it Juvia?"

"Juvia...has never had someone worry about her happiness like that before..." Juvia looked away nervously. It was Gray's turn to blush. He nervously took a whopping chomp out of his caramade frank and continued to talk to her.

"Welfff irfff thaats...fhow ya fueels...bouft thaaat...*gulp* then...ahem...erm..." Gray felt himself at a lost. Gee and he was doing so good!

"Look, Juvia. What I'm trying to say is that I-I like you." Gray was prepared for the onslaught of Juvia's happiness, but none came. He looked at her and found her red from head to toe.

"G-Gray-sama l-likes Juvia?" Juvia gave a bashful look and brought her hands to her face and covered her mouth.

"Y-yeah I do." Gray stuttered and took another bite. Juvia did the same and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Juvia likes Gray-sama too." Juvia smiled at him and Gray blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I know you do."

"So what now then?" Gray thought for a moment and was conflicted on whether or not this meant asking her to be his girlfriend, or if it meant just expressing his feelings. In the end he couldn't just let her slip past him. Or even worse- let Lyon get to her first.

"You...want to try uh you know...?" Gray tried to form the words, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. He again felt conflicted as to what to say to her as he found himself lost in thought. Did he really want to be in a boyfriend/girlfriend type relationship, or did he just want her company? He didn't want something that sounded so temporary, but he didn't want something that sounded so...permanent. Not that he didn't want permanent. He wanted to be more than friends, but it was too soon to claim her as his lover. This is basically what he felt when Erza had confronted him during the Grand Magic Games.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia tried to stay quiet, but Gray's behavior was odd and she started to worry.

"You be you, and I will be me. That's all there is to it." Gray simply stated. Juvia giggled at his idea, but found it reasonable.

"Alright then." Juvia simply glowed, and the necklace looked fantastic on her. Gray felt proud of himself. It wasn't the biggest step in their relationship, but at least they had mutual feelings. They continued to enjoy each others company and ate their caramade franks. After a while of small talk, they decided to head back to the guild. They took their time and slowly walked back hand in hand. They entered the guild, hands still enclosed, and walked to their usual table.

"Oi! Gray, did you finally make a move on your water princess?" Cana's drunken voice boomed.

"Hey...it finally happened!" Macao replied.

"This is so exciting..." Mirajane happily commented.

"HEEE LLLIIIIKES HEEER!" Happy flew around the happy couple and they both immediately blushed. Gray had an annoyed look on his face, and scowled.

"OI! SHADDUP AND DRINK YOUR BEER!" Gray shouted, and the minute he did Natsu aimed a fireball at him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT IS TO BE A REAL MAN!" Elfman pumped his chest and joined in the brawl. Juvia sighed at the guild's usual antics and decided to do what she usually does: cheer Gray on.

"YOU CAN DO IT GRAY-SAMAAAA!" Juvia whooped and cheered and Gray got even more excited, "JUVIA WANTS TO JOIN TOO!" Juvia got into a fighting stance.

"I...don't think that's needed Juvia." Lucy replied.

A couple hours later, Erza stormed in and stopped the fight. The sight of her caused the usual fighters to clean up the guild and they obediently obeyed her commands. It got quite late, and Gray took Juvia to Fairy Hills.

"Hey...Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia looked to her side.

"I...will you be mine?" Gray looked away and pursed his lips. Juvia smiled and pulled his face down into a kiss. Gray was shocked and it took a second for him to relax and return the kiss full-on. He grabbed her waist and tasted her mouth. She tasted like fresh mint. She smelled like clean rainwater. He put one hand on her cheek and stroked her skin down to her arms. She was incredibly soft. He loved it. Kissing Juvia was singlehandedly the best thing that's happened to Gray in a long time. She broke the kiss for air, and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I was always yours Gray-sama." Juvia stated this simply and Gray chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Then let's go to my place, since you're mine and all." Gray haughtily picked up Juvia bridal style and ran towards his apartment.

"G-Gray-sama! So bold!" Juvia blushed, and her mind went to dirty places.

"You're mine. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Did you guys like it? Was it terrible? WELL THAT IS WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR! I welcome criticism and feedback! And thank you for taking the time to read my first ever one-shot!

animegirl115 out!


End file.
